


let's make a night to remember (sweet surrender)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Only apparently, since Mac’s life was a disaster, there was a catch. “I’m sorry, wait a moment,” Mac cut the woman off, leaning on the counter between them and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m supposed to dowhat?”“You’ll have to share a room with another passenger who has a cancelled flight,” the woman behind the counter repeated, her tone apologetic, but there was also something tight in the words, like she was praying Mac wouldn’t make a scene. He doubted he was the first person who had gotten this news.“You want me to share a hotel room for a night with astranger?”(Or the one where Mac and Jack don't know each other, but miss their flight... and are forced to share a hotel room)





	let's make a night to remember (sweet surrender)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's been a while, but here we are again, Sammy and I have another fic for you!
> 
> So, remember that story that happened a while ago when two strangers who missed their flights had to share a hotel room? Yeah. This is exactly what you think this is and we have no regrets.
> 
> I was the one to put it together, so I apologize for any typos.
> 
> The title is from the song "Let's Make a Night to Remember" by Bryan Adams.
> 
> We really hope you like it!

Sometimes Angus MacGyver felt like the universe truly hated him and was out to get him, because the amount of shit happening to him way too often was ridiculous. Right now he was at the JFK airport, trying to make sense of what the woman behind the counter was telling him, and while he usually caught on pretty quickly, this time his brain just refused to take in the information it was receiving. The reason he was even there was because his flight from Munich to New York had been delayed four hours and because of that he had missed his connecting flight to LA. There were no more flights to LA that day and since it wasn’t Mac’s fault that he had been late, the airline should provide him with a hotel room to spend the night – Mac had been there, done that.

Only apparently, since Mac’s life was a disaster, there was a catch. “I’m sorry, wait a moment,” Mac cut the woman off, leaning on the counter between them and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m supposed to do _what_?”

“You’ll have to share a room with another passenger who has a cancelled flight,” the woman behind the counter repeated, her tone apologetic, but there was also something tight in the words, like she was praying Mac wouldn’t make a scene. He doubted he was the first person who had gotten this news.

“You want me to share a hotel room for a night with a _stranger_?” he asked incredulously, one eyebrow rising.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” the woman said, her eyes huge and pleading. “There are only a few rooms left at the hotel… it’s either that, or you’ll wind up sleeping at the airport.” She must have seen the disgruntled resignation on his face because she pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the counter. “I’m not supposed to do this, but these are the names and ages of the people who are stuck here that haven’t made other arrangements. Pick one, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

With a sigh, Mac glanced down at the piece of paper and scanned the list. A woman in her eighties, a guy in his sixties… the list went on, and eventually Mac narrowed his choice down to a guy his age and a guy in his late thirties. In theory picking someone his age should probably be better, but he also knew how people his age could be these days – there was a chance he would wind up with a loud college kid, and Mac was too tired for that, so after a few more seconds he picked the older man.

Jack Dalton.

The name sounded kind of familiar, but Mac figured it was a pretty common last name, so that was probably why. “How about this one?” He pointed at the name, sliding the list back to the woman behind the counter, and she gave him a small smile.

“Of course, sir. Again, I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.”

Mac shrugged and smiled a little. “Not your fault. Thanks for breaking the rules for me.” She smiled and told him which hotel he was booked into with Dalton, and with that he took his suitcase and went to find a taxi, and took it to the hotel. Once he got there he gave his name at the desk, and he got a room key for his troubles. He got in the elevator with another man, and he was stifling a yawn while he looked the guy over. He was older than Mac, with buzzed-down gray hair and a stubbly, handsome face. He looked as tired as Mac felt, and also had chosen to take his suitcase himself instead of giving it to a bellhop. Deciding to take a risk, Mac tried for a friendly smile and said, “Are you Jack Dalton?”

The man tensed, his sharp gaze snapping to Mac, and his right hand twitched a little like he was trying to reach for… interesting. He relaxed a little as he looked Mac over, but the look in his eyes was still guarded. “I am,” he said slowly, arching his eyebrow. “I’m assuming you’re who I’m crashing with tonight?” Mac nodded, but before he could say anything else, the man – Dalton, or Jack maybe – spoke again, “What would be nice to know is who told you my name? As far as I know they’re not supposed to do that.” His voice wasn’t accusing, more like curious, but it still had this… tight edge to it.

Mac’s smile turned sheepish. “The woman at the airport let me pick who I roomed with from a list of names and ages. I think she felt sorry for me.”

That seemed to make Dalton relax more, and the hand that had looked subconsciously for his gun earlier got extended in Mac’s direction. “Jack Dalton, but you already know that,” he said, and his tone was decidedly warmer than it was a moment ago.

Mac took his hand and shook it, biting his tongue when he felt the callouses on Jack’s hand, and how much bigger it was than his own. “Angus MacGyver. It’s nice to meet you, Jack.”

He saw a flash of amusement in Jack’s eyes and could already tell what was going to happen next. “What kind of name is Angus? You servin’ burgers in your free time?”

At that moment the elevator stopped at their floor and Mac rolled his eyes as they walked into the hall. “Very funny. But go ahead, get it out of your system and then we can move on?” He was aware he sounded kind of snappish – usually he just ignored the jokes or laughed them off, but it had been a long day and he was tired.

“Easy, dude, I’m just messin’ with you,” Jack told him, holding up a hand in mock-surrender, the other one pulling along his suitcase. “No more jokes, promise.”

Mac grumbled a thank you, and once they found the room he waved his key over the lock and they went inside. He flipped on the lights, and for a moment he couldn’t process what he was seeing. “Are you shitting me?” he said, and he felt Jack crowd behind him to peer over his shoulder… and also felt him tense when he realized there was only one bed.

The room was tiny, but there was a small couch in the corner, not very comfortable looking. “You know, at this point I’m not even surprised,” Jack’s voice sounded right behind him, and he didn’t sound angry, more like… amused. It was a good thing and it made Mac breathe out in relief as they stepped deeper into the room – it seemed like Jack had at least some sense of humor, so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

“I’ll take the couch,” Mac said at the exact same time as Jack said, “I can sleep on the couch.” They both chuckled and Jack set his suitcase aside. “How about we decide over a drink down in the hotel bar?” he offered, and Mac looked up at him in surprise. “No offense, man, but you look even shittier than I feel, the least I can do is buy you a drink.”

Mac put his suitcase down too, and… found himself agreeing. “Sure, okay,” he said, and mustered up another smile. They headed back down to the ground floor and went into the bar, which thankfully was also still serving food – Mac hadn’t eaten since Munich and his stomach reminded him of that by growling loudly.

Jack raised an eyebrow again and commented, “Maybe I’ll buy you dinner, too.”

“If you’re trying to charm your way into sharing the bed, you’ll have to work harder than that,” Mac joked, and thankfully Jack didn’t get weirded out, only laughed… and pulled out Mac’s chair for him, seemingly without thinking about it.

Mac gave Jack a smile, ducking his head when he felt himself blush, and then sat down. “So, Angus-“ Jack started, but suddenly paused, looking at Mac curiously. “You don’t like it when people use your name, do you?” he asked, and Mac stared at him with wide eyes. He was sure he hadn’t let it show on his face, but apparently Jack must have seen it somehow.

“I don’t, not really,” he admitted, biting his bottom lip sheepishly. “I usually go by Mac. It’s weird, I know, but-“

“Hey, I get it. I’d imagine a lot of people tease you about it, right?” Jack asked, and when Mac nodded, Jack’s eyes turned sympathetic. “That sucks, man – sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mac said, and he found he meant it. They had taken a table rather than sitting at the bar, so a waiter came over to take their drink order. Mac kept it simple and ordered a beer, and Jack did the same, but Mac was the one who had to show his ID to prove he was legal. “It’s the haircut,” Mac told Jack once the waiter went to get their drinks. “When I have it short like this I look like I’m twelve.”

“Not gonna lie, I was wondering about that when I saw you in the elevator with the suitcase,” Jack said with a grin, and… it was a very nice grin. It was wide and warm, and it made Jack even more handsome than he was, and Mac had to stop thinking about that right now. “I was surprised they let kids like that travel alone,” he teased, and Mac couldn’t help but smile back. He usually didn’t like when people joked about how young he looked, but he could tell Jack didn’t mean it in a malicious way, he was just teasing. “I want to ask how old you actually are, but I don’t wanna get punched for asking inappropriate questions, so…” Jack shrugged, the grin on his face widening, and damn, Mac was screwed if Jack kept smiling like that at him. “How about you tell me where you’re flying to? And why you’re stuck here.”

“I’m going home, for the first time in a long time – to Los Angeles,” Mac said, and after the waiter brought their drinks and took their food orders, he continued, “I haven’t been back stateside since my grandfather’s funeral, but my last tour was up and I decided I didn’t want to get shot at in the desert anymore, so…” He shrugged his shoulders, taking a swig off his beer and raising his eyebrows at the shocked expression on Jack’s face. “Something wrong?” It was his turn to grin now, and he knew the white of his teeth was stark against his tanned skin. “Ah, you didn’t figure the guy who looks like he’s twelve was also in the Army. I get that a lot.”

Jack’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head a little. “Sorry, man, you just… don’t really look like the military type,” he said, and he was right, Mac couldn’t argue here – he had heard it many times. “Where did you serve?”

“Afghanistan. I was an EOD technician,” Mac replied, leaning back in his chair a little and studying Jack curiously, and after a few seconds he took an educated guess. “What about you?”

“Army too. Delta Force, actually,” Jack said, and he still sounded a little amazed. “Was in Iraq the first time around, then I was with the CIA for a while, but that… didn’t work out. So I joined back up with the military and they shipped me out to Afghanistan too. Where exactly were you?” Mac told him, and Jack stared for a moment before shaking his head. “We were in the same province, dude, we just never crossed paths.”

“Well, that’s… wait a second,” Mac paused, his eyes widening. Jack Dalton, Jack Dalton… he had _known_ that name sounded familiar. “You were working with the EOD techs, weren’t you?” Mac asked. “I heard about you. A few of the techs I met talked about you.” What Mac didn’t add is that he had heard mostly bad things – not about Jack’s skills, but… in general. What he had heard was that he was excellent at his job and had gotten all of his tech home, but he was… difficult to get along with.

“Yeah, I was,” Jack confirmed, and the smile on his face turned wry… but no less attractive. “I bet you heard I could be a real asshole.” When Mac nodded, Jack chuckled ruefully. “Wish it didn’t have to be like that, but a lot of you bomb geeks don’t have a self-preservin’ bone in your bodies. If I wasn’t a little bit of a prick, there was no way in hell any of those boys were getting home in one piece. And one dead soldier is one too many, you know?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Mac raised his beer and then took a sip, wondering what would have happened if he and Jack had gotten assigned together. He had a feeling they would have gotten along, although judging by what Jack had just said and what he had heard, their partnership would have been… explosive, pun intended. “I had a feeling you were not only military, but also intelligence,” Mac said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smirk when Jack arched his eyebrow questioningly. “In the elevator, when I knew your name. You instantly tensed and your hand twitched like you wanted to reach for your gun. Civilians don’t tend to do that, you know.”

Jack nodded, taking another sip of his beer. “Former EOD tech and you’re pretty observant – you must have all kinds of agencies chomping at the bit to recruit you.” Their food came – chicken parmigiana for both of them – and they dug in, both of them chewing for a moment before Jack spoke again. “I’m actually heading to LA too. Got a job interview with an old friend of mine from the CIA – my only old friend, come to think of it.”

That made Mac pause, because… but no, it couldn’t be. It would be too much of a coincidence if Jack had a job interview at the same agency that had been trying to recruit Mac, right? He had been contacted by someone called Matilda Webber almost the second he had gotten discharged, and Mac had to admit, it was kind of creepy how quickly she had reached out. “Oh, really?” Mac asked, eyeing Jack carefully and taking another bite of his food. Deep down he already trusted Jack, but he knew there were all kinds of people out there, maybe revealing everything right away wasn’t the best idea. “You know, it’s funny, I also have a job interview in a few days. They reached out to me just as I got discharged and since they’re based in LA where I live…” Mac trailed off with a shrug. “I thought why not. A think tank of some kind,” he added, watching carefully for Jack’s reaction.

Jack looked at him for a moment and then chuckled. “Matty got to you early, huh? You know, I’m not sure think tanks are a real thing, but it works nicely as cover for the Phoenix Foundation.” He thought about it some more, chewing contemplatively on a bite of pasta and pointing his fork at Mac. “You know, she told me I might be getting some kinda genius EOD tech as a partner if I took the job – guess that’s you, huh?”

Mac blushed at his words a little and he hoped like hell it wasn’t too obvious. “I don’t know about that genius part… but yeah, I guess that’s me?” Mac shrugged a little, and then suddenly he got hit with another thought. “Wait, you’re not some kind of… a test, right?” He sat up straight, eyeing Jack a little suspiciously. “I really did pick you at random from that list – well, not exactly – but… is this some kind of a game?”

Jack’s eyes went wide, and his hand twitched again, but this time it wasn’t toward his gun – it was toward Mac, and he wrapped warm, rough fingers around Mac’s wrist. “It’s not a game,” he assured, and there was nothing but sincerity in his face. His lips quirked. “And while I realize that’s exactly what somebody who was trying to play you would say, I mean it. It’s not a game, not a test, nothing like that.”

Mac suppressed a shiver, trying not to think too much about Jack’s fingers around his wrist. He studied Jack for a moment before nodding slowly. “I believe you,” he said, tilting his head a little. “So you really missed your flight, huh?”

“I did, I swear.” Jack smiled… keeping his hand on Mac’s wrist. “I know it’s hard to believe, but this _is_ really just a freak coincidence.” They were already done with their food, so when the waiter appeared to take their plates, Jack asked for a check. Mac reached for his wallet, but Jack’s fingers tightened around his wrist. “Hey, none of that,” he said with that grin that Mac already was a little obsessed with. “I’m buying, that was the deal, remember?”

Mac rolled his eyes good-naturedly, but he let Jack pay like he obviously wanted to. It was not all that late, and Mac felt a little more energized after the food, so he asked Jack if he wanted to go for a walk. There was a massive park near them (Queens was surprisingly good for that) and since it was still light out the danger of getting mugged was low. They walked side by side, arms brushing occasionally, and Mac got to hear all about Jack’s family and the great state of Texas. “You know I’ve never actually been to Texas?” he said, and laughed when Jack looked at him with a flabbergasted expression.

“Oh, man, this is unacceptable!” he exclaimed, proceeding to list all the places Mac should visit if he ever got around to going there, and even offering to go with him and be his guide.

“Hey, Jack?” Mac interrupted another long speech (Mac was already way too fond of them), and Jack looked at him questioningly. “If you love Texas so much… why are you taking a job in LA? Why not go back home? You obviously miss it.”

Jack sighed, hooking his thumbs through his belt loops in true Southern fashion (Mac loved it). “Honestly? I’m… pretty fucked up, man. PTSD, nightmares, the whole nine yards. And my whole family still lives on the ranch… I’m not sure I could handle it if they were afraid of me. I’m hoping maybe a fresh start in LA will help me get my shit together.” He nudged Mac with his elbow. “What about you, hoss? You mentioned your grandfather – got any other family?”

“I… not really, no,” Mac said quietly, ignoring the small ache in his chest that appeared every time he talked or even thought about his family. “My mom died when I was eight and my dad… well, he kind of bailed on me when I was then.” Mac didn’t look at Jack, staring right ahead and wondering if it would ever stop hurting. “Just left one day without a word. It was just me and my grandpa after that.”

“Jesus, kid,” Jack murmured, and his fingers brushed Mac’s wrist again, the contact just slight enough to maybe be accidental. He was looking at Mac, he could feel those dark eyes on his cheek and willed himself not to blush. “I’m sorry, that’s… terrible. My old man died, and that was rough… but I think having him take off without an explanation would’ve been a whole lot worse.”

“Yeah, it… it sucked a lot for a while,” Mac admitted quietly, forcing himself to keep his hands steady and not fiddle with his fingers, or worse, reach for Jack’s hand. “Still does sometimes, but I… I mostly made my peace with it. Why should I care about him if he didn’t care about me, you know?” Mac didn’t know why, but it was… surprisingly easy to share all of that with Jack. He didn’t like talking about it, but with Jack… he didn’t mind. At this point he was very glad they wouldn’t go their separate ways after this – if they both got the job, they would be working together, although that could be both blessing and a curse. Mac was already fascinated by Jack and the way Jack was making him feel… if he kept it up Mac was going to be absolutely screwed and that was bad. Their future boss probably wouldn’t appreciate Mac drooling over his partner, plus Jack was probably straight, right?

Jack didn’t say anything in response to that – and really, what could he say, there was no way to make it better – but he did let his finger brush Mac’s arm again, more deliberately this time. They had made their way around the park, and now they were heading back to the hotel. Both their phones dinged with text alerts, and Jack pulled his out and made a face. “Jesus, our flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow at noon,” he said. “I better text Matty and let her know I ain’t making that morning interview.”

“Good call.” Mac nodded. “My interview is not until the day after tomorrow, so I’m fine.” They walked in silence while Jack typed the text to Matty – Mac wondered how she was in real life, because she sure as hell seemed… intimidating over the phone. “Hey, where are you staying in LA?” he asked after a moment, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“As of right now? Nowhere,” Jack replied, and he held the door for Mac on their way back into the hotel. “I was just gonna grab a hotel for a bit until I felt like apartment hunting.”

“You could crash at my place, if you want?” Mac offered, and he could feel himself starting to turn pink again. “My grandfather left me his house in Laurel Canyon – my friend Bozer’s living there now, but there would be more than enough room for three people. You know, if you want to.”

“You sure, man?” Jack asked after a moment, and Mac internally sighed in relief – for a second he had been worried Jack would have thought it was too weird. “You just met me.”

And Mac knew that, he did, but… somehow it felt right. Plus they were going to be working together anyway, so what was the harm? _Ogling and drooling over Jack, that’s the harm_, a snide voice whispered in Mac’s head, but he ignored it. “Yeah, but… we’re about to start working together, right? We’ll have to get to know each other anyway…” Mac trailed off with a shrug as they waited for the elevator.

“Alright, well, I wanna see this house of yours before I commit to anything,” Jack said, his voice teasing as he nudged Mac again. “For all I know you’re secretly a hoarder and your pal Bozer is actually a mountain lion.” The idea of Bozer as a mountain lion made Mac laugh, and they got on the elevator together, much like earlier. “So,” Jack continued, “you got anybody special in your life? Because with a laugh like that I don’t see how you could be single.”

This time Mac couldn't stop himself from flushing red again, and damn, he didn’t remember the last time he had blushed so much in barely a few hours. “N-no, no one special,” Mac said, hoping Jack didn’t notice that small stutter. “Army and dating are not an easy mix, so no girlfriend, or… or boyfriend for me.” Mac wasn’t looking at Jack, so he couldn’t tell what his reaction was, but since Jack’s arm was still brushing against his… he assumed there wasn’t a problem. “What about you?” Mac really hoped that since Jack had mentioned a fresh start in LA that meant there was no one, but he couldn’t be sure. “A girlfriend or a wife waiting for you in Texas?”

“Nope,” Jack replied, and while he sounded casual enough, there was something nervous in the cadence of his voice. “No, uh, no boyfriend either.” He looked at Mac, and Mac looked back, and time seemed to slow down, just like they said it did in the movies… and then the elevator arrived at their floor. Neither of them moved, and Jack was staring into Mac’s eyes like… well, nobody had ever looked at him like that. “This would be a terrible idea,” he pointed out quietly, but his eyes flicked down to Mac’s lips and back up in a way that suggested he didn’t have much resolve against it.

“Once you get to know me more you’ll realize that terrible ideas are kind of my thing,” Mac replied just as quietly, his heart pounding wildly. He knew what Jack meant, but he… he just didn’t have it in himself to care. “The question is, is it too terrible for you?” The elevator door started closing and Jack reached to stop it, his eyes still fixed on Mac’s. Slowly, he shook his head, and that was all Mac needed to know. Before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed Jack by his leather jacket and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss.

Jack kissed him back enthusiastically, a strong arm snaking around Mac’s waist to tug him closer. His other hand touched Mac’s face in a way that was… so incredibly gentle, fingers stroking lightly over his cheek before delving into his hair, palm settling on Mac’s jaw. Feeling emboldened, Mac licked his way into Jack’s mouth, but he was surprised at how… slow the kiss became. It had started with a frantic edge, but turned syrupy-sweet quickly, Mac’s hands releasing Jack’s jacket so he could twine his arms around his neck. He got lost in the kiss and barely noticed Jack’s hand suddenly disappearing from his hair. He absently realized that Jack was stopping the elevator door from closing again and he admired how he had even noticed it closing, because other than Jack’s lips Mac couldn’t focus on anything else. Without breaking the kiss Jack tugged him outside into the hallway and immediately pushed him against the wall, gently crowding him and tangling his fingers in Mac’s hair again. They continued to kiss slowly, their tongues sliding together lazily, and Mac… he had never felt like this before. He had kissed people before, but he had never felt this kind of spark before.

And evidently Jack felt the same way, because when he broke the kiss it was to run his lips over Mac’s cheek, then his jaw, pausing when he discovered the birthmark near the hinge Mac had always been self-conscious about. He shuddered when Jack scraped it with his teeth and then licked over it with his tongue, hands moving to fist the back of Jack’s jacket and tug him impossibly closer. Then Jack’s lips were pressed to his ear, and he was speaking in a soft, gravelly tone that made Mac weak at the knees: “You’re smart as hell, and funny too, not to mention so gorgeous it’s making my brain hurt. You wanna take this terrible idea a step further and make good use outta that bed?”

Mac definitely wanted that, he just hoped he wasn’t going to fuck it up. Whatever he had imagined when he had thought about his first time with a guy, it definitely wasn’t that, but as Jack pressed his thigh between his legs, he found that he didn’t care. “You’re just… you just wanna worm your way into sharing the bed,” Mac said breathlessly, and Jack chuckled, nipping on Mac’s earlobe before moving his lips to the side of his neck. “But lead the way.”

Jack grinned against his skin and then tugged him away from the wall, the two of them holding hands as Jack waved his key in front of the lock and they got inside. Mac was almost expecting to get pressed up against the inside of the door, but instead Jack pulled him over to the bed and they sat down together, kicking off their boots and shrugging out of jackets before Mac gave into temptation and kissed Jack on the mouth again. Jack made a pleased sound and parted his lips instantly, slipping his tongue into Mac’s mouth and deepening the kiss. Mac gripped Jack’s shoulders and after a moment he climbed in Jack’s lap and straddled him before he could overthink it. Jack’s arms wrapped around him to steady him and he groaned against Mac’s lips, his hands slowly stroking Mac’s back through his shirt. Mac moved his hands to frame Jack’s face, loving how his stubble felt under his fingers, and then he gasped, shivering when one of Jack’s hands slid lower to grope his ass.

“Okay?” Jack muttered against his lips, and it took a second for Mac to work out that he was asking about his hand on Mac’s ass. He felt himself flush pleasantly, because Jack might be a dangerous government operative, but he was also… considerate, and so sweet it was making Mac’s teeth ache.

“Mhmm,” was all he managed to say in response, too busy exploring the lines near Jack’s eyes with his fingertips and drowning in the way he kissed. His hips twitched when Jack squeezes his ass, though, so Mac hoped the message was clear.

After a moment Mac let go of Jack’s face and slid his hands down his chest and abs, slipping them under his t-shirt when he reached the hem. He mapped out Jack’s impressive muscles with his fingertips and Jack got the message, pulling back to yank the t-shirt over his head. Mac looked him over hungrily before kissing him again, shivering with anticipation when Jack brought his hands around to start working on the buttons of Mac’s shirt. Once he was done he slid it down Mac’s shoulders, groaning when he saw the t-shirt Mac was wearing underneath it. Chuckling, Mac pulled it over his head and then kissed Jack again, moaning at the skin on skin contact, loving the way Jack’s big, rough hands felt against his bare back. Suddenly, Jack wrapped his arm tightly around his waist and used the other one to move up the bed, and then he flipped them, laying Mac down on his back and looming over him. “So beautiful,” he muttered, leaning down to attach his lips to Mac’s neck.

All that movement showed Mac those muscles weren’t just for show, that Jack was _strong_ – and that was apparently a turn-on for Mac. He bit his lower lip when he heard the compliment and shivered at the feeling of Jack’s mouth on his neck, skimming his hands up Jack’s back. There were different textures to feel, a combination of soft skin and scars that he found fascinating, and while Mac had a few scars of his own it was nothing in comparison. Jack sucked a bruise over his pulse before moving lower, using his tongue and teeth on Mac’s collarbone and chest to make him moan.

Mac briefly wondered if he should tell Jack he had never been with a man before, but thanks to Jack’s mouth Mac’s brain was pretty much useless. “Jack, oh god,” he breathed out when Jack licked over his nipple before grazing it with his teeth. He felt Jack smile against his chest and then he moved lower, biting and licking his way down Mac’s abs, and Mac was a mess by the time Jack reached his jeans. He nosed the skin right above the waistband and hooked his fingers over Mac’s belt, looking up with an obvious question in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Mac panted, but then he realized that he kind of owed Jack the truth and should probably tell him before they go any further. “J-Jack, wait.”

Jack stopped instantly, his hands flattening against Mac’s lower belly instead of touching anything lower, most likely because Mac had said “wait” and not “stop”. “What’s wrong?” he asked, thumb rubbing over Mac’s skin gently. His eyes were dark with lust, but there was something gentle in them too, something that made the anxiety tightening Mac’s chest loosen a little.

“I, uh… before we do anything else, I should tell you something,” Mac started, and Jack made a questioning sound, fingertips touching Mac’s hip. “I’m… I haven’t done this before. With a guy.”

Jack blinked at him a few times, a surprised expression on his face. He took his hands away, but before Mac could protest, he crawled up Mac’s body, placing his forearms on either side of Mac and bracing his weight on them. “Alright,” he said softly, and Mac’s hands came to rest on his arms, fingertips skimming over Jack’s muscles. “You sure you want this? With me?”

Mac nodded, his hands coming up to frame Jack’s face again. “I know we only just met, but… I trust you,” he said quietly, and Jack’s expression softened into something affectionate. “And I… I know if I said no right now, you’d stop. But I don’t want to stop.” He pulled Jack down for another kiss, and this one was even slower than the previous ones, his thumbs rubbing over Jack’s cheekbones. “Just… tell me if I’m terrible at something, okay? I want you to feel good too.”

“You’re not gonna be terrible,” Jack muttered against his mouth before kissing him again and slowly sliding one of his hands down Mac’s chest and abs. Mac shuddered at the touch, letting Jack lazily devour his mouth, and when Jack hummed questioningly, fiddling with the button of his jeans, Mac could only nod, too distracted by Jack’s lips to form any words. Without breaking the kiss, Jack unbuckled Mac’s belt and then undid the button and the zipper, and Mac moaned into his mouth when Jack’s hands sneaked into his jeans, groping his cock through his underwear. And this was nothing new, Mac had been with a few women now and the feeling of someone else’s hand on his cock wasn't surprising… but the sheer _size_ of Jack’s hand was different. His hips twitched into that touch, firm but not too hard, and Mac’s own hands felt their way over Jack’s chest and abs, down to his belt. He paused there, but Jack made an encouraging sound, so Mac opened up his jeans and got his fingers in there. He moaned again when he felt the size of Jack’s cock, not even fully hard yet and still big, and other than the angle being weird it was exactly like snaking into his own underwear to give himself a stroke – except for the way Jack groaned into his mouth, low and broken.

Jack tugged Mac’s jeans and underwear lower, as far as he could with just one hand, and then he wrapped his fingers around Mac’s cock and gave him a firm stroke. Mac bit down on Jack’s lower lip, arching a little and thrusting into Jack’s hand. He tightened his own grip on Jack’s cock, stroking him a little faster, and he was very pleased with the result when Jack moaned and cursed under his breath. “So, baby, how far do you wanna take this tonight?” he panted against Mac’s mouth. “Because I’m fine with anything.” And that was a nice thing to say, and Mac knew Jack meant it, even though he probably had expected something else when he had dragged Mac to their room. And as nice as this was… Mac wanted more.

“I want…” Mac started, but his voice died in his throat when Jack pulled back enough to look at him with those entrancing brown eyes. He had to think through the fog of desire in his brain to get to what he needed to say, and when he did it spilled out of him in a rush: “I want you inside me, but I’ve…”

“Never done that before, so you’re nervous?” Jack guessed, one hand coming up to smooth Mac’s hair back off his forehead. “You can fuck me, if you want? And that’s not an offer I make to just anybody, darlin’, so consider yourself very special.”

Mac’s breath hitched, because he hadn’t considered this option… but he suddenly liked it very, very much. The idea hadn’t even crossed his mind, he wasn’t sure why – probably because Jack didn’t really seem like the type to bottom and his words only proved it. “I’m… why then?” Mac swallowed hard, his hands squeezing Jack’s arms without his control. “Why would you let… me?”

Jack smiled at him, a bashful, genuine thing that made Mac’s heart clench. He rolled them without warning, so that he was flat on his back on the bed and Mac was on top of his, dropping his forearms on the bed at the last minute to avoid face planting. “Because I remember what it was like to be your age and wanting somebody so bad I could barely breathe,” he admitted, and before Mac could do something dumb, the expression Jack’s face shifted into something that was a little sad. “I also remember how I felt when the person I was with didn’t care if I was comfortable or not.”

Mac bit his bottom lip and a part of him wanted to hear the story, but he also wanted that sad look gone from Jack’s face, so he didn’t ask. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s, sighing when Jack’s hands started exploring his back again. He somehow managed to kick off his jeans and underwear the rest of the way down and the he slid down one of his hands to tug at Jack’s jeans. “You’re… you’re gonna tell me if I do it wrong, right?”

“Hey,” Jack said quietly, and when Mac looked up, one of his hands touched his cheek. “You’re not gonna do anything wrong, okay? Stop worrying so much. You have good instincts – use them.” Mac’s instinct was to kiss Jack’s palm, which earned him a smile and a pat on the ass from Jack’s other hand. “Go check the zippered pocket on the side of my bag, I should have some lube and condoms in there.”

That made Mac chuckle as he pushed himself up and went over to where Jack had dropped his suitcase earlier, rooting around until he found the items in question. “You always travel prepared like this?”

“Unfortunately, yeah,” Jack replied, pulling Mac back down on top of him as soon as he was close enough, fingers combing through Mac’s short hair. “Big part of the job with the CIA tended to be getting people in bed in order to get information or… do other things. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

Mac kind of couldn’t wrap his mind around how they could just… have a normal conversation even though they were about to have sex, and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe that was how it was supposed to be. It was so easy with Jack, so… good and amazing, and they hadn’t really done anything yet. He also found himself wanting to know more about Jack, more about his old job, and he hoped like hell that this wouldn’t make things weird once they start working together… and he also wishfully hoped this wasn’t just a one-time thing for them. Leaning down, he kissed Jack’s lips and his cheek before helping Jack get his jeans and underwear off and once they were both naked he lied back on top of him, groaning when their cocks brushed together.

Jack groaned too, deep enough that Mac could hear it rumble through his chest. He picked up the bottle of lube and pressed it into Mac’s palm, kissing his fingers at the same time. “Go ahead, darlin’ – it ain’t all that different from doing things with the fairer sex,” he assured, so Mac squirted some lube on his fingers and reached down, taking in a shuddering breath when Jack pulled his legs up so his knees were bent to give him better access. He tentatively felt for Jack’s entrance, circling his index finger around it before pushing inside, slow and easy.

Jack inhaled sharply through his nose and tensed for a moment before Mac felt him relax underneath him. He remembered Jack telling him to follow his instincts, so he pressed his lips to Jack’s jaw and then his neck, and he started moving his finger in and out. “That’s… that’s it, baby.” Jack’s breath hitched when Mac nipped on his throat and his hips twitched a little, so after a short moment of hesitation Mac added a second finger. Evidently that was the right thing to do, because Jack moaned a little, his hands coming up to grip Mac’s shoulders so tight it was almost painful. Carefully, Mac crooked his fingers, searching for Jack’s prostate and smiling against his neck when he found it. Jack made a sound that was almost a whine and pushed down against the sensation, his fingernails scraping down Mac’s back now as two fingers became three.

Mac sucked a bruise into the side of Jack’s neck, pushing his fingers in deeper, fascinated by how responsive Jack was and every sound he made, wanting to hear more. “M-Mac, come on,” Jack panted, moaning softly when Mac’s fingers brushed his prostate again. “I can take it, baby, come on.” Exhaling shakily, Mac removed his fingers, kissing Jack’s cheek when he whined a little. Forcing himself to keep his hands steady, he reached for the condoms and got one out, rolling it on himself and then lubing himself up. He settled between Jack’s spread legs and braced his weight on one forearm while using his other hand to line himself up against Jack’s entrance. Jack gasped when the head of Mac’s cock brushed against his hole, and then Mac slowly started pushing in, groaning at how tight Jack felt around him.

It was… intense, similar to how it felt to push inside a woman and yet not at all, not with Jack’s unyielding bulk under him and his stubble brushing Mac’s face when he leaned down to kiss him. Once he was fully seated Mac gave Jack a moment to adjust, but he also needed one for himself – the last thing he wanted to do was come too soon. He pressed feather-light kisses along Jack’s jaw and neck, until he felt Jack shift underneath him, groaning when he clenched around Mac’s cock. “You… you can move, baby,” Jack whispered, his voice shaking just a little.

Slowly, Mac drew his hips back and thrusted in gently, repeating the motion a few times before he pushed his hips in a bit harder. He set up a steady pace, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and panting against his skin, groaning when Jack’s fingers dug into his back. After a moment he slid one of his hands down Jack’s side and gripped his thigh, hoisting it up and hooking it over his hip. It changed the angle and the next time he thrusted in, his cock hit Jack’s prostate causing him to groan and arch underneath him, and Mac let out a small whine. He felt his control starting to slip a little and the next slam of his hips was rougher and harder than before. “Oh god, _Mac_,” Jack moaned out, and the way he said Mac’s name was something Mac immediately wanted to hear again.

He kept up the slightly more uncoordinated rocking of his hips, driving in deeper and striking Jack’s prostate every other thrust. He wrapped a long-fingered hand around Jack’s cock and stroked him in the time with the motions, teeth biting at the edge of Jack’s jaw. He wasn’t the best at dirty talk, but he gave it a shot: “Come on, babe, let me see you come. Wanna make you feel good.”

Apparently that was exactly the right thing to say, because it only took a few more thrusts and strokes for Jack to come with a strangled cry, spurting all over himself and Mac’s hand. Mac worked him through it and then let go of his cock, groaning at how hard Jack clenched around him. He slammed into Jack a few more times before he came harder than ever, moaning and biting Jack’s shoulder as he filled up the condom. He kept grinding into Jack, the pleasure almost overwhelming, until eventually his hips stilled and he collapsed on top of Jack, completely out of breath.

They lied like that for a moment, sated and spent, and then eventually Mac made himself move enough to pull out, kissing Jack’s cheek when he hissed at the sensation. He got rid of the condom before grabbing a wet washcloth to clean them both up, and then he collapsed in the bed next to Jack. Almost instantly Jack rolled so he could snuggle into Mac’s side, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “And here you were worried about being terrible… Christ, Mac, that was _awesome_.”

A small part of him had been worried that things would be weird once they were done, so Mac breathed out in relief and rolled on his side so that he could face Jack. He tangled their legs together and slid one arm over Jack’s middle, blushing and biting his lower lip at his words. “It… it really was,” he admitted with a small grin. “And I’m glad you think so too.” After a split second of hesitation he moved even closer and leaned in to kiss Jack, sighing when Jack wrapped his arm around him as well and lazily kissed back.

“So I got to thinking while you were fucking my brains out,” Jack started, and Mac couldn’t help but snort, laughing openly when Jack grinned at him. “And I was wondering if maybe… maybe this could be more than a one-time thing? Because I really like you, Mac, and even if we don’t end up working together… I’d like to keep seeing you.”

“Oh, thank god,” Mac said, relief palpable in his voice, and he kissed Jack again, nuzzling his cheek afterward. “I was worried that after all that you’d go sleep on the couch or something.”

“Hell, no,” Jack said with a grin, kissing the corner of Mac’s mouth. “Besides, I bought you a drink, I bought you dinner, _and_ I put out, I think I earned my right to share the bed, don’t you think?” he asked teasingly, and Mac laughed loudly, almost missing the soft look in Jack’s eyes. He rolled on his back and pulled Mac with him, and Mac cuddled up to him, smiling when he felt Jack’s strong arms wrap around him. “Hey, Mac?” Jack asked after a moment. “What made you choose me for the room sharing?”

“Well, everyone else was either old or a woman,” Mac said, pausing so Jack can laugh and bury his face in Mac’s hair. “No, wait, there was a younger person, but I figured they’d be a pain in the ass. Your name also sounded familiar, and we figured out why at dinner.” He shrugged a little. “I decided if you were a real asshole I’d just go back to the airport and sleep on the floor. But I guess I got lucky… in more way than one.”

“Mhmm, I guess we both did,” Jack muttered before pressing a kiss to Mac’s hair. They lied in silence for a while and at one point Mac thought Jack was falling asleep, but then he tensed a little and groaned theatrically. “Oh man, Matty’s gonna kill me when she finds out about this, and trust me, she’s gonna find out.” His arm tightened around Mac, and when Mac glanced up at him, Jack was wincing a little. “She’s gonna skin me alive for this.”

Mac blinked and frowned a little. “Not if I have anything to say about it, she won’t,” he said, leaning up to kiss the underside of Jack’s jaw. “It’s not like you compromised me or something, Jack. I’m a big boy, I can make my own choices – and if this agency of hers is progressive enough to use a think tank as cover, then there shouldn’t be any anti-fraternization policies in place.” He shrugged again. “And I guess if it’s that much of a problem I’ll look for work somewhere else. I’m sure I could finish my master’s and get a teaching job.”

“Oh no, darlin’, she’s not gonna let you go.” Jack grinned. “I can already tell you’re brilliant, so she’ll probably be willing to negotiate with you… until you accept the job. You should probably start thinking about some perks you may want, you know, play hard to get.” Jack chuckled a little, shaking his head. “Now, if she finds out I told you _that_, I am a dead man for sure.”

Mac punched him in the chest lightly and said, “So stop telling me shit.” He could feel the grin on his face as he shifted a little more, so he didn’t have to crane his neck back to look at Jack. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the biggest perk I’ve gotten out of all of this,” he admitted, wondering for a split second if he was being too cheesy, but then Jack squeezes him tight and gave him a kiss. “And I’m happy to do whatever Matty wants, as long as I get to do it with you.”

Jack looked at him for a moment before groaning. “Oh god, you’re like all those EOD techs, aren’t you? Zero self-preservation instincts?” Mac chuckled a little and just shook his head with a grin. “Sweet Jesus, I’m doomed,” Jack said, but he was smiling, so Mac could tell he didn’t really mean it. “Just don’t blow me up by accident and we’re golden, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
